Mr. Sandman VS Balrog
Mr. Sandman VS Balrog is a What If? Death Battle Description Two villainous, African American boxers that used to be the World Champion but lost their title duke it out in the ultimate boxing match to the death! Beginning Boomstick: Ah boxing. A real manly sport that is actually really unlike that crap called wrestling! Wiz: And these two were actually the World Champions..until they lost their title. Boomstick: Balrog, M. Bison's boxer minion Wiz: And Mr. Sandman, destroyer of buildings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Mr. Sandman Wiz: Mr. Sandman's true name is unknown, but what we do know is that he was born in Philadelphia, sort of like some famous boxer played by Sylvester Stallone. Boomstick: God damn it, what's with all the stereotypes! Wiz: I honestly don't know. There's 49 other states in the US to be born from, but they all seem to come from here. Boomstick: Anyway, Sandman was the former WVBA champ who literally destroyed all of his opponents. Then one day, a teenage boxer with green gloves and a black tank top faced him in the finals. Wiz: And the poor boxer got his ass kicked by Little Mac, and lost his tile, causing him to go into a serious rage so strong, he destroyed multiple buildings. Boomstick: Mutiple buildings people! That's a hell lot of steel! Wiz: Being a boxer, Sandman has plenty of techniques he uses, like the Uppercut, which he uses to knock his opponent sky high. Boomstick: The Haymaker is also another dangerous move, that Mr. Sandman likes to KO his opponent with. If he gets them, he'll say "Night night!" Wiz: The Fake Out is when Sandman fakes out a punch, and then hits you with a real one and says "Boo!" Boomstick: His second most dangerous move is the Dreamland Express, where he uppercuts you so hard, you'll be visiting Kirby in no time! Wiz: But his scariest move is the Berserker Rage, which he will roar angrily and throw 14 uppercuts at his foe. If the opponent dodges or blocks, Sandman will be left wide open due to dizziness and tiredness. Boomstick: Sandman has became the WVBA champion, knocked out Aran Ryan with a single punch, and destroyed several buildings in his rage! Wiz: But Sandman's move leave him open if he misses, he gets angry after he's hit, and will taunt the foe instead of hitting them sometimes. Boomstick: But Sandman is worse than Mike Tyson and Ivan Drago combined! Sandman: Hey, Mac Baby. Brush your teeth? It's bedtime! Balrog Wiz: During his early years, Balrog was a former boxing champ who was known for his aggressiveness. One day, however, Balrog killed his opponent during a boxing match and was expelled from boxing. Boomstick: Knowing that he was nothing, he decided "Hey, let's be evil and join an evil terrorist!" and joined M. Bison and Shadoloo and was one of the three kings so to speak. Wiz: Balrog is a vicious fighter, he loves to play dirty, and is boxing style is a mix of dirty and freestyle boxing, making him a tough opponent. Boomstick: But will he be enough for Sandman?! Wiz: Balrog's moveset is Dash Straight, which is a fast punch, Dash Upper is a fast uppercut. Boomstick: But his most dangerous move is the Gigaton Punch a punch so powerful it killed Dhalsim's elephant in one hit! Wiz: He may seem unstoppable, but don't be fooled, Balrog isn't very smart and his moves leave him wide open. Boomstick: Ah man! Stupid Mike Tyson rip offs always gotta be dumb! Wiz: Still, he killed an elephant with one punch, stopped a car with a single punch, and overpowered Ryu and Ken until Ryu went into the Satsui No Hadou. Boomstick: You've got some serious balls to fight both Ryu and Ken at the same time! Balrog: I'll make you regret that you were ever born. You two-bit chump! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the WVBA boxing arena, Mr. Sandman was eagerly waiting for his challenger to appear. Sandman: No one can beat the king of dreams! And this little chump is gonna be the person I beat before I beat that teenage squat! Balrog was outside the arena getting a pep talk from Vega and Sagat(remember, Bison died against Bowser in a previous episode). Sagat: Alright, Balrog, show us Shadoloo shouldn't be messed with and kick that guy's ass. Vega: If you lose and somehow survive, me and Sagat will kill you. Balrog: Yeah, yeah, shut up. Balrog then entered the arena as Sandman looked at his challenger. Sandman: You're going down, punk! Balrog enters the arena. Balrog: Say your prayers, bitch! FIGHT! Balrog tries to end the fight quick with the Gigaton Punch, but Sandman dodges and uppercuts Balrog, flopping the boxer in the air. Balrog: Oof! You twat! You got lucky! Balrog then throws another punch, but Sandman dodges and tries to use his Haymaker, but misses, leaving him open. Balrog sees this opportunity and starts punching Sandman over and over. Sandman gets tired of this and fakes a punch. Balrog steps back and sees Sandman taunt him. Sandman: Boo! Sandman rushes at Balrog and hits him in the face with a hard punch, breaking some of Balrog's teeth. Balrog flies into the edge of the arena, and dodges a strike from Sandman. Balrog: When I get my hands on you! Balrog then charges at Sandman, but Sandman dodges and uses Dreamland Express, where he uppercuts Balrog high into the air. Sandman: Night night! Sandman then punches Balrog into the other side of the arena, where he hits the bars hard, breaking his back. Ref: Are you sure you want to continue sir, you are badly injured. Balrog pushes the ref aside and charges at Sandman. Balrog: I WANT HIS HEAD ON MY SILVER PLATTER! Sandman smirks and readies himself for Balrog's attack. Balrog dodges a few of Sandman's attacks, and strikes him with a punch to the stomach. Balrog then rapidly punches Sandman and hits him with a Gigaton Punch, causing Sandman to vomit. Sandman: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU! Sandman then gets angry and uses his Berserker Rage. He uppercuts an off guard Balrog fourteen times, causing Balrog to break his bones. Balrog: Agh! Now, I can't lose! Sandman: Good night, Balrog! Have sweet dreams! Sandman tosses Balrog into the edge of the arena and starts punching him with fury and rage. He then unleashes an all powerful uppercut, knocking Balrog's head off and causing it to fly into the stands. Ref: The challenger is down...er, dead. Mr. Sandman is the winner! A bruised and battered Sandman waves to the crowd as Vega and Sagat pick up Balrog's head and walk away. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Now that's a real boxing match right there folks! Wiz: This was our closest battle yet. Balrog and Sandman were both equal in everything except strength, where Sandman took that advantage. Sandman was also smarter, and was able to predict Balrog's moves and turn them against him. Boomstick: I admit, Sandman had this fight. Considering Balrog's best feat was killing an elephant versus a guy who can destroy buildings with ease, Sandman had this in the bag. Wiz: It also didn't help that Sandman can easily take down an average boxer with a few hits, and Balrog just happened to be above a boxer, but was too predictable to stand a chance. Boomstick: Looks like Balrog was Punched Out! Wiz: The winner is Mr. Sandman Trivia *This is the first fight to feature a Punch Out character. *This is also the first Season 2 fight to be completed. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Street Fighter vs Punch Out!!' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015